<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Down The Rain Pours by WormholesandPegasus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351371">And Down The Rain Pours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus'>WormholesandPegasus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reflection in the Mirror [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Past Yancy Becket/Naomi Sokolov, Pre-Canon, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormholesandPegasus/pseuds/WormholesandPegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Yancy and Raleigh Becket die one freezing January night surrounded by the sea. This is a shock to everyone who learns about it. It is an even greater shock when both of them come back to awareness a few days later. </p><p>Of course no one finds out about that for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Seven moments which shaped the world of “Mirror.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Reflection in the Mirror [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Down The Rain Pours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can read this before or after mirror, it makes sense either way.</p><p>This is the backstory to Mirror.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.)</p><p>The older one falls first, torn from the harness.</p><p>Next up is the Kaiju.</p><p>The remaining pilot's mind hums with static. The electric overload courses through his veins, singeing him from the inside out.</p><p>That doesn't stop him from burning the Kaiju alive with the plasma cannon.</p><p>Unfortunately the younger brother has only minutes left. The electric surge has cooked his insides like steak on a grill. He can feel no longer feel them.</p><p>He's dying and he's scared and he's alone. He's alone in his own head for the first time in years. His world is pieces in front of him. </p><p>The older brother always said they would both die young. It never solidified until now.</p><p>All that is left is to return the wreckage.</p><p>The fear takes over. The second pilot clings to the wreck of his drift, the only comfort he has left. He lets out a single anguished wail before the static overcomes him and he is taken from the world of the living.</p><p>Gypsy Danger falls down on a cold Alaskan beach in late January, one pilot KIA and the other MIA.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2.)</p><p>A modest cemetery sits on top of a hill.</p><p>[Yancy Becket and Raleigh Becket, d. Jan. 25 2020] </p><p>[Rest Now]</p><p>A fitting headstone for two Jaeger pilots, together in life, together buried.</p><p>A nondescript funeral, gray and dreary, clinical almost. Not something that was befitting of two people who used to be described as modern rock stars.</p><p>The funeral is complete with an audience of seven. The attendees are Jazmine Becket, Tendo Choi, Tamsin Sevier, Marshal Pentecost, his ward, and the Gage twins.</p><p>It's pitiful almost, to see a priest speak to so few. It reads like a scene in one of Shakespeare's tragedies. Fittingly, the rain starts to fall just as the group begins to disperse.</p><p>Rain in the pilot’s graveyard is always bone-chilling.</p><p>Unfortunately for the program, the Beckets are only some of the first to go. The Jaeger program will have to deal with more losses in the future. </p><p>But that's just business in the Jaeger industry. It isn't fair, never has been.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3.)</p><p>Next goes Romeo Blue, then Sevier from Coyote Tango is too sick to travel to see her copilot, and the team from Lucky Seven splits.</p><p>The next year is set to be much worse. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>4.)</p><p>The decommissioned Jaegers are moved to San Francisco Bay, the newly named Jaeger Graveyard. </p><p>Gypsy Danger is the first.</p><p>Within two years, five Jaegers sit in pieces. Half-disassembled, still erratically signaling the only radios in the vicinity—the other Jaegers. They are the only witnesses of the miracle of life, this time from electricity.</p><p>Living souls powered by a reactor. Man and machine living in harmony.</p><p>If it happened anywhere else, maybe someone would have noticed.</p><p>Only a handful of pilots ever experience it and always in pairs. The Beckets, the Gages, and the Jessops. Three pair, they have no idea why Kagiso and Itu never resurfaced.</p><p>The six remain members of a team. They are all they have.</p><p>The pairs learn to communicate through the electric signals. It proves to be an extremely difficult task, but they have all the time in the world.</p><p>It takes a little less than a month for the pilots to get familiar enough to call themselves the "Sentinels of the Graveyard," an appropriately familiar and stark name. </p><p>Now they wait for a new Jaeger team to arrive. It is all they have to do after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.)</p><p>A lone woman stands in front of a battered cottage house in Washington state.</p><p>She’s a reporter for a small town newspaper. She had high hopes for her career once, but those were in the days when they were winning and Jaeger pilots were still heroes. She never managed to get more than a first date otherwise she would likely be somewhere better than this.</p><p>It’s a foggy fall day, nothing compared to summers in Los Angelos or Washington D.C. when she used to intern immediately after her college days. Before everything went sideways.</p><p>The washed up journalist knocks twice with the tarnished knocker regretting her decision to sign with the paper.</p><p>Just as she is about to turn away the weather-worn door opens. A tall woman learns against the frame. Frown lines adorn her otherwise young and pretty face. </p><p>“I’m looking for an interview for a piece for the paper, “Why we should fight?” The writer pauses, thinking over her words, “I need more of an insider’s opinion and I was hoping you could help.” It comes out more of a plea than a request.</p><p>The woman in the doorframe seems to consider it. She brushes her untidy blonde hair out of her face—a practiced motion—before opening the door fully for entry. </p><p>The journalist nods and accepts the gesture, doing her best to not acknowledge the familiar leather jacket the other woman is wearing. It is for the best.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.)</p><p>The Beckets are they only ones left. </p><p>Two more years have passed. The bones of old Jaegers have arrived, but they have always been empty and dead.</p><p>That is to say no one new ever arrived. The three of them were the only ones to ever "wake up." None of their questions were answered.</p><p>Alone, one by one the other pairs started to slowly drift away. Communications getting shorter and farther between. They disappeared.</p><p>The two pilots from Gypsy Danger can only assume as to why the others faded. Exhaustion, boredom, or insanity, but definitely not resolution. There is no such thing as resolution when you are isolated from the rest of the world.</p><p>Some days they tell themselves maybe there is no heaven, or hell is right here, but nonetheless they push on in the expanse. They always were persistent.</p><p>The pair sets to gain control over their systems, understand their surroundings in a way much greater than the influx of data that is rammed into their skulls at their every moment. There is no every waking moment when the subject is physically incapable of sleep.</p><p>Control is hard especially for beings that are untethered to any body of their own. Neither of them can lift a finger of their Jaeger. Yet. </p><p>They have all the time in the world: to get better, to thrive, to live again. They won’t let themselves waste it ever again. They can’t.</p><p>So the Beckets dream—wish for the day they can stretch and feel the sun upon the faces again. All they can do is hope and prepare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7.)</p><p>Mako Mori stands in front of a gravesite in California. She thought it best to pay her respects to the pilots before the project is started.</p><p>Gypsy Danger is to be refurbished for a new fighting pair. Mako can only hope it is for her.</p><p>She lays her gift on the headstone—a single peach rose—and departs, black overcoat blowing in the wind. She has a lot to do and very little time to do it.</p><p>Somewhere far away from her a worn metal hand twitches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>